Coming Alive
by bl33ding p03t
Summary: Antanasia is Dracula's bonded human, the one person who could give his children life. He loves her like he loves his brides. This summary sucks, but please r&r!
1. Chapter One

Coming Alive  
  
Dracula sighed as he walked down the streets of Transylvania with his brides trailing behind him, looking for something to either eat or do. The years had gone by so slowly ever since Gabriel murdered him and he made a pact with the Devil, and he hoped it would go by faster in the later years. Twenty years had passed and now he was bored. How was he going to live forever when he was bored after twenty years?  
  
He looked around at the inhabitants of the town and saw that none of them feared the four vampires nor did they run. Many of the men were in the fields as the women took care of the housework and livestock that was inside the stables of their homes. He was thinking of adding another bride to his collection, which was a foul word, but he couldn't find one beautiful enough to change. He wondered if Valerious had a daughter, and if so, he'd change that one.  
  
The three brides trailed behind and looked sad. Their master hadn't said a word since they left their icy home. What was he doing in Transylvania, not feeding or causing terror? Something was wrong with him and they couldn't ask, afraid that he would become angry with their insistent questioning about his nature. They knew it all too well, his nature, and when he was quiet, he was most likely thinking.  
  
Dracula looked behind him and sighed, before his dark black eyes met the eyes of a woman of early twenties. She was breathless, beautiful, and alive. He could feel the blood flowing in her veins and the pounding of her heart.  
  
"Ah, sweet blood," Dracula whispered, turning fully.  
  
Aleera turned first, meeting the eyes of the woman that had caught Dracula's attention. Marishka turned next, then Verona. They had to admit, she was beautiful, and Dracula's eyes would not wander if it were not for a beautiful woman. Her tattered clothes hugged her body nice, showing off a lithe body beneath the peasant clothing. Her hands and face was covered in dirt as she tried to pick up the dirty clothes she had dropped.  
  
"Great," she whispered, and the four vampires heard her as clear as day. "Mother will kill me."  
  
Dracula smiled. "Kill her for dirty clothes? I could do that for her mother, what do you think, my loves?"  
  
"No, master," Aleera said, softly. "She is beautiful, yes, but why make another bride? Do we mean so little to you?"  
  
Dracula shook his head. "You mean a lot in my non-existent heart, but I wonder what would happen if I did not change her, and mated with her."  
  
"Your children might come out alive, master," Marishka said.  
  
Dracula smiled and motioned for his brides to stay behind him as he approached the kneeling woman. He could feel the blood pumping through her veins and wanted so much to drink her dry, but he wanted her to live as his bride. He knelt down besides her and picked up a dirty skirt, making the girl jump. Her heart began to beat faster and Dracula had to fight the urge to bare her throat and drink her dry.  
  
"Ah, my beautiful Antanasia," he whispered, gently moving a strand of ash blonde hair out of her face.  
  
The girl dropped the basket, the clothes staying inside this time, and gasped. "How do you know me?"  
  
Dracula's finger briefly touched her jaw, before he lifted her up onto her feet. "I know all about you, my darling Antanasia. You must come with me, live with me and my brides."  
  
"My family, my brothers and sisters, need me!" she replied, shakily. She glanced inside, hoping her mother would not see her with this mysterious man.  
  
"I can save your family," he whispered. "But I want you to come with me."  
  
Dracula noticed how she hesitated by looking at the cottage behind them and knew instantly the pain and suffering that this woman went through to care for nine brothers and sisters. He led her away from the window and snapped, his brides appearing by his side.  
  
"Kill the mother," he ordered. "Leave the children alive, and give them to a better family."  
  
"Children are the best," Aleera said, softly.  
  
"Especially nine children!" Verona exclaimed.  
  
"Do it!" Dracula's voice boomed, scaring everything in sight. "Now, come on, my beautiful Antanasia, we go home!"  
  
Antanasia looked behind her one last time, looking at the place she called home for most of her life and sighed. Taking Dracula's hand, she felt the air beneath her as she noticed that Dracula had taken his bat form. She was too stunned to speak, too stunned to scream. What was he?  
  
I am an immortal, my love, the voice of Dracula was clear in her head. This is my true form, for I am a vampire. Do not fear this form. I do not take it often.  
  
"Vampire?" Antanasia gasped. "I thought they only lived in the myths!"  
  
No, we are truly real. I will tell you the story when we return to my home, Dracula replied to her in her mind.  
  
Antanasia could not believe what was happening. The stories had been true; her mother had threatened that she'd feed her children to the vampires of the north. Why hadn't she been scared then? She was scared for her life. If vampires existed, that means that this man wanted to suck her dry, or did he?  
  
Dracula noticed her thinking and wondered if she feared him in this form. She seemed like it, that was for sure, but he would make it so she didn't when they returned. Dracula also began to miss his three brides, but the beauty of Antanasia was slowly replacing theirs in his mind.  
  
He looked down beneath him and began to fly down lower. Antanasia thought he was going to drop her off in some icy cavern and leave her. Then she realized that this was his home, high in the mountains, away from anything else in the world. Dracula changed into his human form, still clutching Antanasia's hand, as they landed.  
  
Antanasia caught her breath and almost fainted, but Dracula's quick moves caught her before she fell. He was never one to fall in love with a mortal woman, but he could not change her because his brides would kill her in an instant. Instead, he'd bond her to him. She would not be vampire, nor would she need to feed on blood, instead she'd be with him for eternity. If he were killed, which was very unlikely, then whoever killed him, Antanasia would become bonded to the murderer.  
  
"Follow me, my love," he said, holding his hand out once more.  
  
"I don't even know your name," Antanasia said, grasping it.  
  
"Dracula," he replied.  
  
He led her in by the hand into a dark lit room surrounded by candles. The room was huge, the biggest room Antanasia had ever seen in her life. Dracula noticed her gaping eyes and turned towards her, holding her close. He fought the urge to bite her now, but instead, he pressed his cold lips to her warm ones. Antanasia trembled beneath Dracula's hold and sighed. This man, or whatever he was, could kiss.  
  
Dracula felt his brides coming back and ended the kiss, leaving Antanasia breathless. He had to admit she was a better kisser than Verona was, or even Aleera and Marishka, but if they knew that her kisses left him breathless, they'd get jealous.  
  
"The children are safe," Aleera announced, changing from her demon form into her human form.  
  
"The mother proved to be a satisfying meal," Verona replied, smiling.  
  
Marishka changed next to Antanasia, making the girl jump, and she smiled. "Now I know where she gets her spunk."  
  
"I'm innocent," Antanasia whispered, which made the brides laugh.  
  
"That can be changed."  
  
Dracula shot Verona an evil look, which made the bride cower in fear. Antanasia noticed how the vampire bride feared her master and wondered if they meant to change her into one of them. Dracula sorted through Antanasia's mind, looking for the question she was thinking of, but instantly stopped in the middle of the thought. He had done that with Verona and Aleera, and he promised himself he wouldn't do that to his next victim.  
  
"We won't change you," he said, softly. "But I do want to bond you to me. I want you to live forever with me, by my side, as does my brides."  
  
"How? You have to change someone for them to become immortal," Antanasia murmured. "I don't understand."  
  
Dracula moved closer to the trembling woman and ran his hand against her smooth cheek. "You will understand with time. Everything will become clearer tomorrow. Now I want a taste, and it won't hurt much, I swear to you."  
  
Antanasia looked at the three brides, their smiles making her even more frightened. Dracula tilted her neck to the side and ran his hand up and down it, before going in for the bite. He felt her blood trail down his throat and he made sure he did not take so much as to kill her, but enough that she was bonded to him. She would only satisfy him, and if anyone else tried to drink her blood, they'd get poisoning.  
  
Her neck hurt from where Dracula bit her after he stopped drinking. He was right, it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would hurt. Dracula wiped his mouth clean from any traces of blood and kissed her hard, once more. She tasted her one blood on his tongue and she knew everything about Dracula in that instant. His blood and her blood had fused together. Now they were bonded to each other forever.  
  
Aleera looked at Marishka, then at Verona and decided to say, "My lord, we shall go get you food so the girl can get acquainted with you."  
  
Dracula smiled and nodded. "Don't be long, for I shall miss your company."  
  
The brides changed into their demon forms in a blink of an eye and left soon after Antanasia blinked. Dracula turned to Antanasia and ran his fingers through her hair. Her hair was satin underneath his fingers and he would love to run it through it a million times.  
  
"You can walk in sunlight," he said. "But only because you are not fully a vampire. You don't need to drink blood to survive, nor can you change form. You still give birth to living things, which I hope will help me."  
  
"You want me to-"  
  
"Bear my children," he finished for her. "Yes, that is exactly what I want."  
  
He stepped closer to her, pulling her into his grasp, and then transporting themselves into a room with a bed. He found it unusual that they had a bed, but he also knew that after he made love to her, they'd sleep in his coffin so his brides would not interrupt them.  
  
"Please," she whispered. "Not tonight. If I ever ask you for anything, this is the one thing I ask. I want you to do that-"  
  
Antanasia began to blush and Dracula kissed her on the lips once more. "Anything you ask, it becomes done. You are mine; my brides will never harm you for I will kill them, and they know that."  
  
She looked away and sat on the bed. Dracula sat next to her, but was afraid of the morning sun about to rise. Everything had gone by so quickly that she couldn't register anything anymore. First, the sun set earlier than usual and she had to go out in the dark to get the clothes that were hung to dry. Then, this man comes and helps her, lifting her off her feet and into a castle. Then he makes her fall in love with him, and now he wants to make love to her.  
  
"I don't want you to feel as if I am not as good as them," she said, softly. "I bet they threw themselves on you once you changed them."  
  
"Do not worry about that, my Ana," Dracula said. "Be at peace and sleep. I will see you when the sun sets, or whenever you decide to wake."  
  
Antanasia watched the man retreat towards the door, and almost screamed, "May I stay with you? I might sound like an obsessed woman."  
  
Dracula smiled and she felt at peace. He nodded and watched her smile, her eyes lighting up in a manner he had yet to see. She walked casually towards him and he held her as they made their way downstairs. Downstairs, Verona had a woman in her arms and Marishka holding a man. Dracula wanted to take them but the sweet taste of his Ana's blood still ran through his veins. Maybe he'd drink from Ana tomorrow when they both woke.  
  
"They're ripe, master," Aleera said. "Not dead yet."  
  
"Good," Dracula said. "I shall be back."  
  
Antanasia nodded and Dracula was replaced by Aleera's presence. "He is great, no?"  
  
Ana nodded. "Yes."  
  
Aleera smiled. She was beginning to like this girl who had won her master's heart in a matter of minutes. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that her master paid more attention to the girl than his brides, but that would soon fade away. Her master was infatuated with the bonded human, and she was on her way.  
  
Ana choked a bit when she saw more fangs in Dracula's mouth than before as he bit down onto the neck of the unconscious woman. She knew she would have to get used to watching them feed for this was their meal, yet she didn't have to eat this way. She still ate like a human except that she would live forever.  
  
She wondered how her family was doing when Dracula finished with the second victim. She gasped when he appeared at her side. Ana would have to get used to him being able to do that. The brides watched as Dracula led his new pet over to his coffin. They sighed and went to their own respective bedding chambers. They didn't want to watch the girl sleep with their master, even if it wasn't mating.  
  
"Sleep," he said, softly, once he and Ana were in the coffin comfortably. "You will be safe here, my darling Ana."  
  
Ana leaned into the soft embrace that the vampire made for her and sighed contentedly. She felt as if she was in Heaven and instantly fell asleep. Dracula breathed in and caught the scent of his Ana, his bonded human. Dracula soon fell asleep, listening to Ana's steady heartbeat.  
  
Review! 


	2. Chapter Two

Coming Alive  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, even the bad ones.  
  
/b Yeah pretty much. Dracula had a bit of mind control over her decision on whether or not to go and that's why she's like "Eh, whatever."  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Ana woke up alone and she realized it was about nighttime. Nothing was moving in the vacant castle, and she was a bit frightened. Where had everyone gone? Was the whole encounter with the man who was immortal a dream? If it was, then she had not wanted it to end, but it had. She sat up and groaned as pain shot up through her back. Had she been sleeping on her back for a long time?  
  
Her coal gray eyes scanned the dark room, lit by candles that had been burning for hours. The wind outside howled as a storm raged on. Lightning struck, hitting something on the top of the castle, making Antanasia jump. She got out of the coffin and saw a dress hanging on a chair, with a note attached.  
  
'My dearest Ana, I am not here when you wake and I wish I was, but my brides and I left to feed. Here is a dress for you to put on so that you may get out of those dirty peasant clothes. I will be back soon, and if you are hungry, there is fresh food down the hall just for you. I cannot wait to see you, my love. -Dracula'  
  
She smiled as she placed the note on the floor and examined the dress. It was beautiful; obviously one of his brides made it. The main part cut right above her breasts with a strip of cloth to hold it up. Long sleeves were added on to cover her arms and to fall nicely with the dress. How did they make such a beautiful dress?  
  
Ana looked around before undressing, finally feeling better once she got out of the peasant clothes and into the dress. It fit her perfectly and she twirled around, giggling. She twirled around the whole room before bumping into someone. She gasped, and sighed. It was Dracula.  
  
"I see you've awakened," he said, softly.  
  
She nodded. "It's beautiful. Which one made it?"  
  
"Verona," Dracula replied. "She wanted to give you something to feel more at...home. Have you eaten?"  
  
"No. I just woke up, my lord."  
  
Dracula smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She melted against the vampire and into the kiss, feeling Dracula's hands run up and down her side. His hands entangled themselves in her hair as he pushed her against the column behind them. He felt like a newly married man on his honeymoon, claiming his wife as his own. He bent his head down, pressing his lips against her neck at the pulse point, and bit down gently, drinking some of her blood.  
  
Ana moaned, feeling his lips on her neck. She knew what he was doing, and she finally realized what a bonded human was to a vampire. They were an ultimate source of blood, never running out that blood. Dracula didn't drink much when he pulled away to wipe his mouth off before placing another kiss upon her lips.  
  
"Go eat, my love," he whispered. "And don't call me 'my lord'. I don't want you to feel as if I am controlling you."  
  
She nodded and excused herself quietly from his presence. The hall that led to the kitchen was a bit frightening; candles were lit in between portraits of men dying at the hands of Dracula. There was one that caught her eye. Had Dracula asked a man to paint his mortal self's death? It seemed so, for the picture had a man shrouded in darkness with a knife in the air leaning over a bloodied Dracula. She stared at the painting and it began to move, the man moved, jumping on top of Dracula's helpless body, and stabbing him to death. Dracula's screams pierced her ears and she thought it was he who was dying once more.  
  
No, she thought, He's already dead.  
  
She quickly turned out of fear and headed further down the hall. She was beginning to feel lost as it kept going and going. She briefly looked at each picture before stopping at a woman who looked familiar to her. Who was this woman? Ana realized she had the same eyes as the woman in the portrait.  
  
"That is your ancestor," Dracula said, softly, standing behind her. "She was my mistress when I turned twenty and we were to be married. The same man who murdered me murdered her and I chose you because you remind me of her so much. I didn't love her, though, as I love you, but she was the only thing to take me away from a horrible life."  
  
Ana looked at the vampire, and then at the picture. "But that happened over twenty years ago. I don't understand."  
  
Dracula turned the woman around to look at him. "Yes, I know."  
  
"And that picture," she pointed in the opposite direction. "Is that the man who killed you? It moved when I looked at it long enough."  
  
Dracula looked away, almost ashamed that she had seen a reincarnation of his death. He wasn't ashamed of that death; he was ashamed that she had seen it. She had watched his mortal self die at the hands of...  
  
"Gabriel Van Helsing," he spat out. "Murdered me in 1462. I had a picture made to show how dumb I was to believe that Gabriel had been my friend, my confidant, until he murdered me. I have not seen him lately, and I hope he rotted in Hell!"  
  
"I'm so sorry," Ana whispered.  
  
Dracula smiled, kissing her on the lips. "It's not your fault my love. Come, I shall assist you while you eat."  
  
She turned around and headed down the hallway, leaving Dracula behind her. Dracula watched as her body disappeared in the darkness ahead and he felt his brides coming back to meet him. He wondered how much he could tell her without frightening her too much. The picture of her ancestor and of his death was enough to scare her, even if she hadn't showed her fear. He had so much to tell her; he just didn't know where to start.  
  
Ana entered the kitchen hall where a chef had been waiting patiently. Had Dracula hired a cook for her or is he another slave? The chef looked up and smiled.  
  
"Ah, Miss Ana," he said, softly. "What would you like to eat? You must be famished."  
  
Ana looked at him, confused. "I want an apple."  
  
The chef laughed. "You need more than that! You're skinnier than a piece of wood!"  
  
"No," Ana said. "That's all I want."  
  
He nodded and left the main kitchen hall silently, leaving the confused woman behind. She had been confused more than once today and it was bugging her. She looked at the two long tables in the middle of the room and wondered why Dracula would need tables like that. Did he get them for her, or did he have parties and masquerade balls? She felt like a princess, getting whatever she wanted and whatever she deserved.  
  
"Here you go, Miss Ana," the chef said, bowing and handing her the apple. "If you are hungry later, I shall be here."  
  
"Thank you," Ana said, bowing and leaving. "I appreciate it."  
  
She entered the hallway in which she came and noticed Dracula no longer staring at the photo of her ancestor. She stopped, munching on the apple a bit, at a portrait of Dracula with the date 1442 written at the bottom. The picture was a 20 year-old Dracula, with his black hair down falling past his shoulders, his eyes fixated on her gaze. She gasped a bit, jumping back, but could not gaze away. He was still handsome, still breathtaking.  
  
Her hand moved to touch it but was instantly pulled away from it by Marishka, who was whimpering something. Ana looked into the vampire's striking yellow eyes and wondered why she couldn't touch the picture of their master.  
  
"Marishka, why?" she asked, softly.  
  
"No one can touch the Master's portrait," Marishka replied. "No one."  
  
The blonde vampire looked frightened and Ana wondered if Dracula had said something to his bride to make her cower in fear at his portrait. She glanced at the portrait once more before leaving and watching Marishka return to her coffin. Vampires were weird creatures, Ana realized as she headed for the courtyard that she had merely seen when she first arrived.  
  
"He loves her like he loves us, Aleera," Verona said, loudly. "Deal with it! We all get equal attention from the Master."  
  
Ana turned abruptly and saw the two vampires arguing. She figured out that Aleera was the jealous bride and Verona was the first bride. She didn't want to be caught eavesdropping so she began to head towards the courtyard, only thing was she didn't remember how to find it. The corridors were winding and everlasting, and she didn't want to get lost in this castle and never find her way back out. Maybe if Dracula could help her, she'd be able to find the courtyard.  
  
"You are looking for the courtyard?"  
  
Antanasia jumped and looked up, only to gaze upon Dracula hanging upside down on the ceiling. "Yes I am. Will you help me?"  
  
He jumped down from the ceiling and landed with such grace that Ana would never have. "I could, but I would not want you to freeze. Where we are now, it never stops snowing. It never gets hot, nor does it rain. If you wanted to go to some garden to find peace, I can take you to some exotic place."  
  
Her eyes never left Dracula's as she replied, "I don't want to be a nuisance, Master."  
  
He laughed and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "You are a not a nuisance. I have done this with my brides when I first changed them."  
  
"Where would we go?"  
  
Dracula grasped her hand and led her down the last winding hall that she had not dared to enter. The only light in the hall was from to scattered torches lined up on the walls. The fire flickered as the two passed each torch and once outside, Ana shivered, wishing she had a jacket or at least a fire nearby to keep her warm. Dracula wrapped his arms around his bonded human and willed himself to take form of a bat so that he may transport her to a civilized world for the morning. He would then collect her at night, when the sun was not giving her warmth to the humans.  
  
Ana leaned into the warmth that the bat form gave her and felt the wind beneath her. She glanced down and saw the buildings that once made up her village in Transylvania. Her eyes widened as she felt the night air go from cool to warm and as she saw civilized cities that she never knew about. Dracula quickly changed forms, not wanting to cause alarm in the humans, and set the two down slowly and softly.  
  
He smiled when Ana's eyes widened at the sight. The Château of Anet was a beautiful sight. It had been inspired by Italian artists and then created once the French had invaded Italy. She gasped once she smelled the aroma of the flowers all around her and she smiled. She hadn't seen that many types of plants, nor even thought there was this many.  
  
"How?" she asked, shakily.  
  
"I want you to be happy," he replied. "But I need to get back to the castle. Do you want to stay here and I shall return tomorrow night, or would you like to come home?"  
  
She looked at the gardens and then back at Dracula. "I would like to go home with you, but I want to explore. Who is king here?"  
  
"King Louis XII," Dracula replied.  
  
Ana wondered how Dracula kept up with the current events with the world but didn't ask. He must have come here sometime during his immortal life and found out. After all, he died when she was born, and he knew a lot of things that she would never have known.  
  
"I will be back soon, my love," he said, changing once more and leaving Ana alone in the Château of Anet.  
  
Ana looked around and smiled. She felt peace in her heart and felt an evil secret leave it. Birds were chirping, which was unusual for them to be singing at night, but she felt as if they were singing to her and especially to her. She stood and began to explore the gardens, when two guards came into view. Would they see her and arrest her? Would they hang her or burn her at the stake? If she were to be hung, would Dracula come and save her?  
  
She began to panic and ran the other way. There was no exit, and the only way out was to go the other way. She dived into the bushes when the guards got closer and felt silly. Why was she worrying?  
  
You're worrying because this garden belongs to the King and you are on his territory, she told herself. I should have gone with Dracula.  
  
Ana shut her gray eyes and fell asleep on the dirt, dreaming of Dracula's warm arms protecting her and holding her in a sweet embrace.  
  
Author's Note: The Château of Anet was a garden in the early 16th century in France that was indeed inspired by the Italian's, but unfortunately I could not find a 15th century French garden so I used that garden. Louis XII was king in 1482, just so you guys know. Anyway, review please! 


	3. Chapter Three

Coming Alive  
  
Something was chasing her away from the security of the bushes in the Château of Anet gardens. She didn't have the heart to look around to see what it was but she could hear its feet hit the ground with such a force that it made her stumble. She realized that she was running out of street and was well aware she was heading towards a dead-end. What was she going to do?  
  
Ana looked at her entrance and heard the creature take a long breath. She had a feeling that the only way she was going to escape was to go up, but the only question was how. No one was here to protect her and wouldn't be until the sun set that evening. She looked up and saw vines weaving themselves up the stone wall. Her hand grasped the vine and she winced when a thorn made a small line across her thumb, deep enough to draw blood.  
  
The dress she was wearing hindered her descent and when she looked down to see if had gotten caught, she met the brown eyes of a man dressed in the same color as his eyes. Had that been the thing that had been following her? It couldn't have been for this man was human. They held each other's gaze for the longest time, until the man averted his attention from her and towards the creature above her.  
  
Ana looked up but didn't scream. Something inside the creature's eyes said, 'Don't fear me. I am a servant of Dracula's. Go on up, I shall protect you.'  
  
She smiled and continued up, only to feel something strong tug her skirt and pull her down. She realized that the man had killed Dracula's servant and it had torn her dress when it fell. She looked down and saw a defenseless man lying next to the murderer and saw the torn skirt in his hand. She climbed back down quickly and stared at the man who had once been the creature, before hitting on the murderer.  
  
"You murderer!" she yelled.  
  
The man cocked an eyebrow. "You're not from around here, are ye?"  
  
Ana knelt besides the man and moved his hair out of his face. She guessed he had to be at least twenty years old or at least close to twenty, not much older than she is. She ignored the question that the man had asked, knowing that he would guess because of his accent.  
  
"I wouldn't touch him," he said, all of a sudden. "He was a werewolf and well on his way to killing you for food."  
  
Ana shrugged and softly touched the man's eyelids, closing them and whispering a soft prayer. She didn't know who he was but she added, "I will see you again."  
  
She headed back towards the vine that laced up the wall and kissed her wounded thumb, before heading up again. It was much easier this time because she didn't have the long skirt to hinder her, but she looked down and noticed that the murderer was not there. When she looked back up, he was hanging from a grappling gun. Who had those in the 15th century?  
  
"I'm Gabriel Van Helsing," he said, holding his hand out.  
  
Ana did not take it and when he said his name, she wanted to fall on the ground. This was the man who had murdered her master, before he was given wings by the Devil. She was looking at his murderer. Her heartbeat faster as she tried to climb faster, but this man was insistent on talking to her. Couldn't he take the hint that she wanted nothing to do with him at the moment?  
  
"Do you speak any English? Any French?" he asked, once she had pulled herself up on the roof.  
  
"Why did you have to kill him?" Ana whispered, before turning and trying to find a way back down on the other side.  
  
Van Helsing looked at her with a weird expression. Her voice sounded very familiar, as if he had heard her before, and she looked familiar too. He cursed the fact that he could not remember anything about his past and he followed her, wanting to know what she was talking about.  
  
"You do speak English? What's your name?" he asked, hoping to start a conversation.  
  
'I don't want to speak to you,' she said in her native tongue, which made her smile when Van Helsing gave her a weird look.  
  
Van Helsing grabbed her arm and spun her around. They stared at each other before Van Helsing kissed her on the lips. Ana's eyes widened and pushed the man off of her with such force that he flew off the roof. She could have sworn he had fallen to his death but she noticed the hook on the edge of the stone roof. What was this man thinking when he did that? Did he not know that Dracula would have his head if he knew?  
  
"I'm sorry!" Van Helsing called. He knew that the woman would have been on the other side of the wall and running, but he had to give it a shot.  
  
He couldn't resist her beauty and something had drawn her to him. He had to take the risk. He wondered what the woman's name was, and soon, he would find out.  
  
Ana wiped her mouth several times, trying to get Gabriel Van Helsing's taste off of her mouth. The only taste she wanted on her mouth was Dracula's taste. Now she couldn't even remember what that tasted like, the only taste now was the murderer's taste. He didn't realize that he had killed a faithful servant of her Master. She just couldn't understand why he could murder so many innocent people.  
  
The sun was now at its highest peak, its warmth beating down on all of Paris. She didn't dare go into the main streets of one of the wealthiest places on earth in the tattered dress she was wearing. She stayed in the dark corners of the city, where all the prostitutes sold their bodies to men who had no female company. She stood at a corner and collected her thoughts, when a drunken old man came up flashing money in her face.  
  
"Come on, then," he sneered in her face. She turned away and grimaced at the smell of his breath. "Do you wanna give ol' Etienne some fun?"  
  
Ana balled her hand into a fist and punched him in the face, the man falling to the ground. His money flew out of his hand and she grasped it, and whatever she could find in his pants, and ran off. She counted the coins to be about 250 francs and smiled. It was just enough to buy a new dress and some food. She entered the busy streets of Paris and saw everyone look at her skeptically. She wondered what they were thinking and she then realized that the label of 'prostitute' was given to her just by their looks.  
  
She gave a shy smile and headed down to the kiosks and saw a dress that she fell in love with. It was almost similar to the one she had before it was torn, and she noticed that it had a corset. She hated corsets but she needed a dress.  
  
"How much?" she asked, pointing to the dress.  
  
The man looked behind him and replied, "For that one? It's about sixty francs. Can ye afford that one?"  
  
Ana nodded, picking the coins that would equal sixty francs, and handed it to the man. He smiled and handed her the dress, which made Ana smile. She nodded her thanks and walked off, running her hands across the fabric. For a moment, Dracula had not been in her mind. The only thing that was in her mind was the dress and Gabriel Van Helsing.  
  
"Gabriel Van Helsing!" Ana yelled, stopping abruptly.  
  
She looked around and noticed that the sun was now setting. Where had the day gone? Last she checked, it was at its highest point and now it was on its way to the lowest point. She wanted Dracula to now come and take her home. She had missed her Master that it hurt, but she had not thought about him since her encounter with his servant. Would he be mad?  
  
'No,' she thought walking into another dark alley. 'Don't think like that. He let you come here and you need to be a little more independent. You didn't need him when you met Van Helsing, did you?'  
  
Ana shook her head and moved the blonde hair out of her face. She did need Dracula like she needed air, but she had never had to rely on someone as much as she did with him. She didn't mind though, because she knew he'd be there to catch her if she fell. She loved him and that was all that matters.  
  
She got into a dark part of an alley and looked to make sure no one was watching her undress. She then proceeded to undress when she heard someone's boots click against the cobblestone. Who was coming this way? She shielded herself before looking around the corner. Nothing was there and she sighed. Her imagination was getting the best of her. She grasped the dress and slowly put it on, before turning around again so that her back was against the stone building. She heard someone's shallow breathing and shivered.  
  
"My Ana."  
  
Ana's heart leapt and began to beat faster. She smiled and said, "You've come back!"  
  
Dracula's lithe form came out of the shadows of the alley and it made Ana want to jump all over him, and smother him with kisses. Dracula smiled and cradled his bonded human's head in his hands. He kissed her and noticed the dress besides her. It was Verona's masterpiece and yet, she threw it on the ground. Dracula diverted his attention from Ana's sweet tasting lips and picked up the dress. It was torn, and he wondered if his servant had gotten to her.  
  
"Did it bite you?" Dracula asked, touching the fabric.  
  
Ana looked at the dress and then at him. "No."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Ana looked away, tears forming in her eyes. Dracula noticed and dropped the dress. He wiped her tears away with his finger and searched her brain. There was a death and there was a man. He couldn't tell who had died, or who the man was.  
  
"The creature was killed," she choked. "He was above me as I tried to get away and when he was killed, he took part of my skirt with him. Then-"  
  
"Then what, my love? Don't be afraid to tell me," he said, softly, kissing her on the lips. "Please."  
  
"The man who killed the creature was the same man who killed you," she whispered. "Gabriel Van Helsing. He, uh, kissed me because I would not speak with him."  
  
Something happened inside Dracula that frightened Ana. There was fire in his eyes and he let his anger out on her. He backhanded her down further into the alley. If she had not been bonded to him, she would have died that minute. She began to sob harder, but quietly, as she felt blood trickle down from the wound on her head. She had hit the ground hard and she could feel blood in her mouth.  
  
Dracula smelled blood and realized what had happened. He rushed over to Ana and wiped the blood off of her wounds. He licked his fingers clean, thankful to have Ana's taste back in his mouth. She was crying and he had caused it. He bundled her in his arms, but she was reluctant to lean into the embrace.  
  
"I'm so sorry, my love," he whispered. "I won't let you be hurt again. I promise you."  
  
Ana let the tears flow freely now as she cried on his black shirt. Dracula knew that her wounds would heal naturally. If it had been he or his brides, it would've healed in seconds, but Ana was still human and the only thing that he had given her was immortality and supernatural strength. That was all she needed to survive with Dracula.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
Dracula stood up, Ana still in his arms, and he shut his eyes, willing them to be back at Castle Dracula. Verona was there to meet them and she instantly knew what had happened. Her eyes met Dracula's and she knew to go get the bed ready for her. He had a feeling that she was not going to sleep with him until she felt safe enough.  
  



End file.
